


cliffhanger [art]

by dgr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione is Reading, monsters under the bed, pajamas~, plus a ghost, really simple art, set pre-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr





	cliffhanger [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redgear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgear/gifts).




End file.
